Do you believe in magic?
by Treach3r0us
Summary: Do you believe in magic? Check it out please make your own magician!
1. Prologue

**Do you believe in magic?**

**By: Sinz**

**Sinz: Woot! Second story! Well now, this story, is about well, about high school, fire emblem style though! Haha, so, well, all will be told right now in the prologue. About everything in it and stuff. This is another OC story, so feel free to PM me your character, the usual way, with age, appearance, class, weapon. Well now, without further ado, I hope you'll enjoy Do you believe in magic?**

**Prologue**

_Dear journal,_

_Jeez, I feel stupid writing to this. I mean, c'mon! It's not like this thing could talk. I wonder why our teachers are doing this. What's this gotta do with magic? Right, well then, I guess saying something about the school will pass the time. Okay, so, this school is called, **Cairsept**.If you haven't guessed, it's a school for young mages, like me. This school, is like, well, how could I put it? I guess, you could say, this school is like any other high school, except longer and harder. If you haven't guessed yet, this school teaches magic, but not like that Harry Potter crap, I mean, like, elementals! Now see, not to be offensive or anything, but that magic in Harry Potter can't all be real, and if it is, I stand corrected. But I have yet to learn anything since I'm barely starting this year as a pupil. Oh right, about the elementals, see, each mage…or pupil in my case, is training to become a sage of their chosen element. Well, it's not like they can pick their element, they're born with it! So I guess, I should say, each are trying to become a sage of their element. Of course, we'll be studying other elements, see, those who can learn all elements, well, master all, is considered an arch sage. And so far, from this school, only a few have ever graduated arch sage. In case you're wondering, nope, I'm not trying to become arch sage, I just want to master my own element. Crap! I swear, it keeps slipping my mind! Well then, if you're wondering, my element is fire. The elements consist of, fire, water/ice, thunder/lightning, earth, air/wind, light, and dark. To make it easier on the teachers to keep track, each element has its own different dorm room…cliff…thing…Well, each element has its own tower to stay and sleep in, kinda like dorms. Each element can be personalized, _

_Light-Kind, polite, "holy" "preppy"_

_Dark-In high school, I guess they might be called, "emo" (but then again, who wouldn't be studying dark magic all the time?) well, they're dark, at times cocky, smarty pants know it alls sometimes, and independent, they may never ask help for anything! "lone wolves"_

_Water/ice- Sometimes, they can appear "cold", they're just a mix of personalities, they go with the flow, and some are "preppy" some are calm though._

_Thunder/lightning-They're talkative, dangerous at times, and they love to play pranks. (Haha, but they can't beat me at them!) and way cocky!_

_Earth-Bossy, at times arrogant, big mouths, say what they feel, feel what they say, strong, and rarely, some are calm and reserved._

_Air/wind-In their terms, They're "Beautiful" conceited, high, and I really do mean high, "airheads" Popular _

_Fire- Hah! The best! Haha just playing, well what can I say about the fire? Well, carefree, some of us have a short fuse, and well, cocky at times. _

_Haha, though I said all this, though I barely know anyone, but, seeing how the magi act, magi, by the way, are well, I guess, seniors in high school. As I was saying, seeing how magi act towards the different elements, here's a breakdown._

_Fire hates water/ice. Light and dark don't mix. Air/wind pick on Earth, and thunder/lightning hang around among themselves only. _

_Well then, I still don't know too much about the new pupils, considering I'm one, who knows that cycle might change! This school is pretty cool, cause on the weekends, we can go with friends on treasure hunts, I haven't been on one, but I can't wait to do one! Our school motto is, "Do you believe in magic" Haha, it's a pretty cool motto considering this is a magic school. Well then, this journal entry is about done, I wonder why we even have to do this. Oh well, it's not like I'm about to write any other entries, this journal thing can't be like some graduation requirement hahaha, that'd just be dumb! Well then journal, goodbye!_

_You are about to be burned by,_

_Cross_

Cross sat in the back of the class, true to the words he wrote on his journal, on his desk, there laid a pile of ash, of what use to be his journal. Smiling devilishly, as he sat back in his chair and watched the others in his homeroom class finish up their entries.

Hearing the voice of the dean signaled the beginning of his first day at Cairsept. Smiling for the day that had yet to begin, his smile quickly turned into a wide-eyed expression.

"Pupils! If you are wondering what these journals are used for, they are a graduation requirement, you see, after u graduate, the journals are given to the library, so that future pupils will be able to read about the alumni. That is all you are dismissed." The dirty blonde teacher said.

Cross's eyes widened after hearing the statement, looking at the pile of ash on his desk, he cried out, "Son of a-"

"Young man! We do not use that vulgar language in this classroom. Where is your journal? I'd like to see what you wrote before you leave here." The teacher said coldly, looking at Cross.

With a hesitant smile, Cross laughed nervously, saying "Ahaha…Er…My…Hand burned it…"

**Sinz: And so ends the prologue haha, if you'd like to submit an oc please pm me, and look above in my early note, so that you know what to send. But is there's too much of one element, I'll have to change it, so please add your back up element ) Thanks again! I hope you enjoy do you believe in magic?**


	2. Session 1

**Do you believe in magic?**

**By: Sinz**

**Sinz: Thank you for all the people that reviewed! I'd be more to hear if any of you have any idea's of what should happen next in the story, not like tell me what happens or what should happen next, I mean like events! Like, prom, or stuff like that, haha, there will be romance here later on, when I have enough characters. So thanks again, and I hope you enjoy, Do you believe in magic?**

**Session 1: Trouble on the way to the mess hall**

The dean's voice signaled the beginning of school, as everyone in the class got up and left the classroom. Cross sighed as he picked up his books.

"Way to start off your first day of school…Already I'm in trouble!" He muttered as he left the classroom. _'Where to next?'_ He thought to himself, standing in the bustling corridor. As if to answer his question, the dean's voice rang through the air once again.

"All pupils, please head to the mess hall. That is all."

"Mess hall…? Like the place we eat?" Cross asked himself, somewhat confused.

"Yes." A golden eyed, brown hair girl said, as she hurriedly passed Cross, by the looks of it, she carried many books in her bag, plus an extra three in her arms. Her dark purplish robes, as well as her expression, told Cross her element was obviously dark. But before he could utter out a single word of thanks, she passed him and did not turn back.

"Duh…." Was all Cross could muster out as she continued to walk, a mischievous smile came upon Cross's face, showing that he was not willing to give up on a conversation as he chased after the golden eyed girl.

"So…uh…what's your na-"

"Sephie." The girl replied, without so much a glimpse at Cross. Still not willing to give up, Cross tried to strike up another conversation, hopefully this one would last longer than one word replies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A green-eyed, silver-haired teenager walked casually along the corridor with the other pupils. He wore a long blue cape, along with baggy jeans and a baggy green shirt. A smile came to his face as he eyed the female pupils that were also starting school.

"Aramin, we barely started and already you're asking for trouble, by wearing that cape. You DO know that fire mage's are supposed to wear red capes. Not blue ones, the frost mages wear those blue capes!" A blue eyed, blond haired boy stated, his white cloak fluttering behind him as he fastened his pace to reach Aramin.

"Yes, yes, mother. Whatever you say," Aramin sighed, taking notice of the blond boy's cloak. "What'd you do with your brown one, Jesh? Trade with an earth mage?" Aramin asked.

"Why, yes I di-"

"Do you see what I see, Jesh? Look over there! It's a damsel in distress! It has to be!" Aramin exclaimed as he caught site of Cross and Sephie.

"Don't be stupid, it just looks like they're talking. Jeez Aramin! You really have to stop watching and reading those romance stuff." Jesh said, but Aramin wasn't paying attention as he kept his eyes on Sephie. "Aramin. Aramin! Are you even listening to me? She's not a damsel in distress!" Jesh yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then why is my D.I.D. senses tingling?" Aramin questioned, as he turned to face Jesh.

"D.I.D.? What the hell are you talking about?" Jesh asked, baffled by Aramin.

"Damsel In Distress senses! Now watch this!" Aramin smiled as he rushed towards Sephie, leaving a dumbstruck Jesh standing there.

Jesh sighed, as another one of their group came up to him. He was a young spikey haired teenager. He wore a golden cloak, signifying his element was thunder.

"What's up Jesh? Aramin bout to get yelled at, or slapped, or beat up, or maybe something completely new?"

"I doubt it's something completely new Chris, I think it's the usual three again." Jesh stated as he and Chris made their way over to Aramin.

"Oh, ho, ho! I can't wait to see this!" Chris smiled mischievously as both ran after their hopeless romantic friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Sheesh…she rarely says more than one or two words whenever I ask something…Ahhh! Gotta think up something to talk about!' _Cross thought as he shook his head, and took notice of the books she held. Through the corner of her eye, Sephie saw Cross looking at her books and hug them tighter to her chest.

"What?" Sephie asked Cross, as she turned to face him.

"Duh…N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Cross uttered, with a nervous smile on his face, as they continued to walk. Not being able to bear the awkward silence, Cross spoke, "So…er…what kinda books you like to read?"

"Any." Sephie stated, as she continued to walk.

"Ah…then…what're your favorite types of book?" Cross asked, this time hoping for a reply that was longer than two words. Sephie blushed a bit at the question as she remembered all the romance novels she had read. But before she could have answered his question, Cross looked through his bag and continued speaking.

"Cause, if you want, you can read this book, only if you want, its…well, I won't ruin the story for you." He said with a grin as he handed her the book. Sephie hesitated, but took it from his hands, the expression on her face was one of surprise. Before she could thank him however….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris and Jesh finally caught up to Aramin, who was a few feet away from Sephie.

"Oh, good! Chris is here! You up for a bit of fun?" Aramin asked Chris, a mischievous grin creeping u0p to his face.

"Oh, you know me. Whatcha got in plan?" Chris asked, as Aramin whispered something in his ear, and soon he too was smiling.

Jesh sighed, "We're barely starting this year and here, you two are creating trouble already."

"Aww, be quiet mom! It's not like it'll hurt anyone!" Chris said playfully, as Aramin nodded eagerly.

Never taking his eyes off of Cross, Chris put on a pair of gloves, and began rubbing his gloved hands together at a fast pace.

After awhile of rubbing, Aramin asked, "Think you got enough?"

"Oh…yeah." Chris smiled, as he took off a glove, and modeled his hands into a gun-like fashion. Closing one eye as he got a clear view of Cross. "Bang." After saying the word, a small little bolt of lightning emitted from Chris' finger and was fired straight at Cross, giving him a shock form behind. Chris and Aramin burst out in laughter as Cross got shocked from their little prank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wha-What the hell was that?" Cross growled, as he turned around to see both Chris and Aramin laughing uncontrollably. "Heh, if you play with fire you're gonna get burned!" Cross smirked, as he concentrated a small fireball into the palm of his hands and threw it at Chris, upon reaching Chris, it quickly singed his shirt.

"Oh, ho, ho, so this dude wants to play eh," Chris grinned as he rubbed his hands together to get enough static to fire at Cross. "Go already! Less you wanna be fired too!" He told Aramin. Aramin took the hint as he ran around to reach Sephie.

"Sorry Sephie, I'll see ya around!" Cross said hastily as he ran after Chris.

"Oh, Than-"

"No need to thank me. I wanted to help out!" Aramin said as he appeared before Sephie, who thought completely surprised kept her composure.

"Not. You." Sephie stated, as she walked away from Aramin.

"See," Jesh sighed, "I told you she wasn't a damsel in distre-

"Be quiet, Jesh! My D.I.D. senses are tingling!" Aramin replied with a grin as he ran off once more.

"Ahh…Man…is there no stopping him?" Jesh sighed as he wearily followed Aramin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the back of the crowd of pupils…

"Hehehe, your pretty good kid." Chris said, his cloak and outfit singed in some parts.

"Likewise, and the name's not kid, it's Cross." Cross grinned, tossing a small fireball about in his hand, his outfit and cloak also somewhat singed by the little bolts.

"Heh. Well then…" Chris grinned, as he modeled his hand once again into a gun fashion and pointed it at Cross.

In an instant bolts and fireballs were flying around in the back of the crowd and no one seemed to notice. Until an unsuspecting teacher came out of her room to witness the event.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" She cried out angered, surprising both Chris and Cross, as they seized their attacks.

"He did it!" They both said in unison, pointing at each other.

"We mean, they did it!" Once again in unison, pointing at the crowd, just to realize, they weren't too far from it.

"Who are you two right now! I demand to know!" the teacher cried out angrily, as she made her way to the both of them.

Both looked at each other, as a grin came to their faces followed by a curt nod, and in an instant, they launched their attacks at the teacher, surprising her, but not hurting her, instead angering her even more, but it bought enough time for both Chris and Cross to make a speedy getaway and lose her in the crowd of pupils, so that they may continue their little duel somewhere else.

'_This is some first day!' _Cross thought as he ran through the crowd.

**Sinz: Done with the first chapter! Yeah! Haha, anyway, for all those who reviewed and pmed me their characters, thank you, and yes I still am taking characters, but please make some frost, earth, and light! Haha, oh, and in the prologue I said to give their descriptions and blah blah blah, haha but when I said weapons, I really meant weapons. Not books. I mean. Real weapons. Like swords…and stuff. If your wondering what's gonna happen, you'll just have to wait two more chapters to see! Well maybe more. But for those who have sent in their character please pm me their weapons, Swords, lances, crossbows anything! Thank you and please if it doesn't kill you R&R! Thanks again! **


	3. Session 2

**Do you believe in magic?**

**By: Sinz**

**Sinz: Wow. Didn't think I'd come back but summer's here and boredom is killing me. Sorry for not updating for like a year? Haha, yes I am sorry. Well here goes for session 2.**

**Session 2: Mess hall madness!!**

Cross and Chris ran, ran for their dear lives. They ran for many reasons, one being they had been foolish enough to attack a teacher here at Cairsept, on their first day too! Another reason for which they ran, was fear of the punishment the teacher would give them, sure in a normal high school, you may get detention, maybe a call to your parents, but this was no ordinary school. And who knew what mad concoction the teacher they had attacked had in store for them. This _WAS_ a magic school after all, Chris and Cross shivered at the thought of the punishment that awaited them if they got caught. Finally and probably the main reason being, the teacher who they had so foolishly attacked was screaming mad as she chased them, but then again… Who wouldn't run from an angry teacher, especially one who knew magic? And so they ran through the crowd, ran from the angry teacher, ran from the unthinkable punishment that awaited them, and ran for their dear lives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesh sighed at his foolish friend, here they were at the mess hall, and already Aramin had begun going after every girl he had laid his eyes upon. Already, he had been yelled at, slapped, not to mention soaked, courtesy of the frost mage he had "supposedly" saved from her brother. Jesh could only wonder why Aramin did the foolish things he did, but if Aramin didn't do the things he did, Jesh supposed life would be pretty boring, he only wished Aramin and Chris could make a little less trouble. Speaking of Chris, Jesh wondered what had happened to him, and then he saw him, he and the fire mage he had shocked, both ran into the Mess hall at an alarming rate. As if the two were being chased by someone…

"Jesh! Aramin! Quick! Hide me!" Chris said, out of breath as he reached where his friends were sitting.

"Hide you? Why? From what?" Jesh asked, though later he knew he'd regret asking.

"I have no time to answer your silly questions now mom!" Chris replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Was that fire mage THAT tough?" Aramin asked, taking a break from hitting on the girls to the table next to them.

"What?! N-No! From that!!" Chris replied pointing to the door, before ducking underneath the table, pulling his cloak over himself, as if it'd make him invisible. Jesh and Aramin quickly looked at the mess hall door, upon looking, Aramin's lips twitched into a smile, as Jesh looked like he was about to cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephie sat at the far end of a table, away from the chatter. She peered into her bag and pulled out the book Cross had given her, before he went off to chase the thunder mage who had attacked him. She looked at the book, which was, judging from the condition, quite an old book. The book had no title, instead, on the cover; there was a picture of what seemed to be a flying ship. Intrigued, Sephie was about to turn to the first page when she caught sight of Cross, hiding behind a large pupil a few tables over. Wondering what was going on, she looked towards the door, and found out the answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pope was having a hard first day; he had lost his journal, making his homeroom teacher angry at him. He knew no one here at Cairsept, and now there was a fire mage who was hiding behind him, when he asked why and what he was hiding from, the fire mage pointed towards the door, and replied, "You're a big guy! You could hide a guy like me!" Pope did not like how he emphasized big, and when he told him to go away, the fire mage stubbornly shook his head. Being the peaceful guy he was, Pope decided to let the fire mage be. Still…he was quite annoyed at him, but hey, at least he had someone to kind of talk to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cross sighed a breath of relief, he had barely managed to find a hiding place. Here he was, crouching low, behind a large earth mage, who, to his surprise had not moved to a different table. So engulfed in his thoughts, about many things, he had almost not heard the question the earth mage asked, which was, "So…What's your name?"

"The name's Cross, and I thank you for not moving away. What's yours?"

"I'm Pope. And you're welcome. So what exactly are you hiding from again?"

"Haven't you looked at the door yet?"

Upon hearing the reply, Pope turned towards the door, to see an angry teacher, her clothes singed, and the expression on her face was that of an angry bull in a sense.

Turning back to Cross, he simply replied, "Oh. That."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris finally finished recalling what had happened to both Aramin and Jesh. With an annoyed look he said, "There. Are you happy now mom?" Referring to Jesh, who had put his face in his hands and mumbled, "I can't believe…that you actually attacked a teacher."

"Oh, he did alright, and might I say, you and that fire fellow did quite a number on her!" Aramin grinned, as he and Chris tried to stifle a laugh.

"This is NOT a laughing matter! She's so angry, now she's checking each table!" Jesh snapped, as Aramin and Chris stopped their sniggering. A look of panic appeared on Chris' face, "What do I do!?" he asked, Aramin merely shrugged his shoulders and began to think of some way to get his friend out of the mess he had created for himself.

"Go to her and apologize, she'll see you're man enough to take punishment and be lenient on you. And since I don't see that fire mage anywhere, it'll mean you'll be the first to go up to her, so your punishment won't be as severe as his will."

"Are you MAD, Jesh? She'll surely kill me!" Chris replied with a look of disbelief of what Jesh had said.

"Oh come on, how bad could it-" Before Jesh could finish, an angry yell interrupted him, and got hold on everyone in the room.

"I PROMISE YOU TWO, WHEN I FIND YOU TWO, YOUR PUNISHMENT'S WILL BE SO SEVERE, YOU'LL HAVE WISHED YOU NEVER CAME HERE."

"Oh." Jesh said, not bothering to finish what he had said before the angry teacher yelled out.

"I already wish I wasn't here." Chris whined as he pulled his cloak over his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's checking the tables now." Pope informed Cross, who was thinking up ways to get out of this mess. So far, apologize and show you're man enough to take punishment was out. Blame it on the other guy was also out. Going to another room was not an option seeing as he could not get out without her noticing him, and for the fact that all pupils must remain in the mess hall. Sighing, Cross tried to think of other options he had. It would seem that he did not have many options and he would get caught…unless…A mischievous grin slowly crept up to Cross' face as his miscreant mind came up with a plan that was so crazy it might just work. After all…if everyone got into trouble, that meant his punishment might not be so severe…that or he'd get expelled from Cairsept. But alas, the mischievous side of Cross finally took hold of him as he conjured a ball of flame in his hands….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What we need is a distraction mate!" Aramin said to Chris, who was all ears.

"Just how can we make a distraction without getting into trouble? I mean it's bad enough SOMEONE created trouble ON their FIRST DAY!" Jesh hissed at both, but referred mainly to Chris.

"Well…maybe we don't have to." Aramin said, his eyes focused on the Cross who was tossing a ball of flame in his hand. Though no one was paying attention to Cross, probably because of the teacher who was searching table to table, Aramin kept his eyes on Cross, wondering what he was up to, after all, the teacher was just a table away from spotting him. A smile formed on Aramin's face as he found out what Cross was going to do.

"I don't know about you two, but you know what? I'm beginning to like that fire fellow more and more…"

"What're you talking about?" Chris asked, bewildered at what Aramin had said, wasn't he supposed to be thinking up a way to get him out of this mess. Spotting Cross and the teacher who was nearing him, Chris too smiled, a wild smile as he said, "Oh…Oh no…You don't think…Oh this is going to be rich!"

Jesh, who was busy trying to think up a way out of this mess, took a break from thinking and looked over in Aramin and Chris' gaze. Putting two and two together, he too focused on Cross, saying, "No…No one's crazy enough to…He won't…He can't…Who would be so insane as to-" But once again Jesh was cut off by a loud yell, that was the distraction that all three of them were just looking for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MAGIC FIGHT!!!!" The voice cried out, unbeknownst to most of the pupil's as well as the angry teacher, who had sharply turned where the voice was emanating from, only to see a fire ball heading straight for her, as it exploded into tiny embers onto her hair. The teacher shrieked as her hair caught on fire. She shrieked for many reasons. She shrieked, for all around her the pupils began to cast their spells against each other. She shrieked, because she was in the cross fire. She shrieked for order, yet over the sounds of the spells, she could not be heard. She shrieked for her hair was on fire. And she shrieked, because it was a mess hall madness. The teacher continued to shriek, she could not believe this was happening, right on her first day at Cairsept too! She continued to shriek angrily as she tried to stop the madness, but could not.

"WHY ME?!" she yelled out angrily.

The madness continued for a good while, the teacher trying to pull the pupils away, but ended up getting hit by their spells. Finally, as it looked like the madness was unstoppable, a loud voice bellowed into the room and everyone stopped what they were doing as they turned straight towards the door, where a lady stood. She wore a long colorful robe and a monocle in her left eye. She had long purple hair and a friendly smile on her face.

"So, I see you've started the games without me! Did I make you wait that long?"

**Sinz: There you go! Session 2. I'm sorry for everyone who was awaiting this story more than a year ago. I really am. I promise I will update this fic any chance I get. If you think I haven't apologized enough yet, I'll make one whole chapter saying I'm sorry I won't do it again, and whatever else you lot want me to say. ANYWAY…I'm sorry to say I lost most of the characters those who had submitted a year ago. This is an Oc fic, and if any of you guys want a character in it, I'll be more than happy to include them. Just pm their name, age, element, personality, and appearance. Add in anything else you want. This fic will not live without a lot of OC's so yes, I implore that you make oc's to those who review and to those who just stop by to read. Just pm me your character. Well, thank you for your time. I'm sorry once again. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!! Please read and review, and once again thank you for your time and I'm sorry.**


	4. Session 3

**Do you believe in magic?**

**By: Sinz**

**Sinz: Sorry for the long update but hey! Better late than never.**

**Session 2: Cairsept**

Everyone in the mess hall remained silent as they stared at the lady standing before the entrance. Frowning slightly, she inquired, "Was it something I said?" she wondered seeing how a few seconds ago it was madness, yet now, it was quiet as an empty hallway.

"Headmaster! These…These…These BEASTS! They-"

"I'm quite aware of what happened Nina…It's kinda hard…you know…not to notice." The headmaster answered looking at the mess hall, which, after the magic fight, looked like it was under construction. Nina opened her mouth to say, probably something along the lines of, "I tried to stop them, but I'm only one person! You should punish the whole lot of them!" And then growl or maybe throw in a snarl while looking at the pupils through angry blue eyes. But, she closed her mouth the minute the headmaster opened hers to say, "I know what you're thinking Nina, and don't worry, I will _**punish**_ this lot," emphasizing punish and turning to the pupils, who in turn, received an icy cold glare from their headmaster, the headmaster turned back to Nina and said, "Go back to your class Nina, I'll deal with this lot right now." With a pleased smile, Nina fixed herself and turned to go back to her class, she threw an angry glare at the pupils before walking out the mess hall doors muttering angrily.

The doors to the mess hall closed, and all the pupils gulped; each one holding a look of anxiety, wondering what their punishment would be. Hoping against hope it would not be to clean up the mess hall, trying to clean it after what they all had done, it seemed it'd take quite a long while…

"Now then, to make it easy on you all, whoever was responsible for this, please say so." The headmaster said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot lightly. She sighed, as not one of the pupils spoke up. She took off her monocle and polished it, knowing teenagers, this may take awhile.

Aramin gazed dreamily at the headmaster, _"She's…She's GORGEOUS!"_ He thought to himself gazing upon her beauty. Jesh caught sight of Aramin, knowing instantly from the dreamy gaze on his face, a look of unbelief on his face as he exclaimed, "Aramin! She's the headmaster for crying out loud!"

Cross let out a breath of relief, _"That was some magic fight…didn't think it'd get so out of hand like that."_ He thought to himself. The mess hall was eerily quiet, except for the repetitive tapping of the headmaster's shoe. "How long do you think this'll last?" Cross asked, turning to Pope, who was groaning from the magic fight. He was a big target after all. Casting a, You-don't-know-how-much-I-hate-you-right-now-for-pulling-a-stunt-like-that-and-using-me-as-a-meat-shield glance at Cross, he replied loudly with a large smile forming on his face, "Oh, I don't know…" A look of, he's-not-going-to-do-what-I-think-he's-going-to-do, came upon Cross's face as he thought, _"Payback is such a bitch."_ But before he could stop Pope from finishing, Pope continued speaking, this time louder, "When you go up there and tell her YOU started all this!" The whole room turned to look at Pope and Cross. A stunned look of he-actually-did-what-I-thought-he-was-going-to-do came upon Cross's face as he stood up from his seat, pointing his finger at Pope and exclaimed, "Oh my god! You asshole!"

Pope replied with a big grin on his face that said, I'm-no-meat-shield-for-anyone, and shooed Cross away, pointing to the headmaster. With a defeated sigh, Cross bowed his head, shooting a, oh-I'm-gonna-get-you-back-ten-times-harder look at Pope, before heading towards the headmaster.

"My, my, it seems someone has rat him out." Aramin said, taking his eyes off the headmaster for a few seconds to see Cross walking towards her in a defeated like state. "Well…it's not like he entirely deserved it. I mean, we all wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you and your supposed "Damsel in Distress" signals." Jesh replied, in a matter of fact tone as he stared at both Chris and Aramin. "Well mom, maybe I could repay the favor for him by shocking that mage who ratted him out." Chris grinned, as he rubbed his hands together, gathering static. "Oh, that idea doesn't sound too bad…" Aramin grinned as he and Chris stared at Pope. "Now hold on you two!..." Jesh started, Chris and Aramin groaned. Whenever Jesh started with, "Now hold on you two!..." it meant Chris and Aramin were in for one long boring lecture about things they frankly did not care too much about. Sighing, they wondered what they'd gotten themselves into, the more Jesh spoke, the more they wished it was them instead of Cross walking up to the headmaster.

"Young man, have you anything to say for yourself?" The headmaster asked, staring straight at Cross, who stared at the floor. "I didn't mean to hit the teacher, honest, but I mean… Look at the beast! You try sitting behind him! It's like a giant wall of fat! He must eat pie and cake everyday!" Cross replied in his defense, the small smirk on his face said, this-isn't-over-I'm-still-going-to-get-you as he heard the sniggers of the other pupils. Upon hearing what Cross had said about him, Pope sighed, with a look that clearly stated; what-an-ass.

Sephie took her eyes off the book she was reading to look at Cross. First, he and a lightning mage had fought in the hallway on their way to the mess hall. Then, they both attacked a teacher on their first day. As if that wasn't enough, he attacked the teacher once more, and started a "magic fight". Now, here he was, caught red-handed, and he had just insulted another pupil in front of everyone and the headmaster. She could only wonder, was he insane?

Aramin and Chris laughed at what Cross had said about Pope, "My, my, looks as if we have some competition in troublemaking don't we Chris?"

"Well now Aramin; that just makes things more and more fun!" Chris grinned, as Jesh sighed. When Chris and Aramin began talking about the trouble they could stir, there was no point in lecturing the two, seeing as they were in their own world. Jesh looked at Cross, wondering, _"Why would you dig yourself an early grave?"_

Cross groaned as the realization of what he had said came to him. _"What did I just do…"_ He thought staring at the headmaster, who held an amused look. "Well now, aren't you quite the troublemaker. First you attack a teacher, start this magic fight, and now you're here, insulting your friend. Now here I am, wondering what punishment would suit what you have done." She said, as she paused a moment to think up a punishment suitable for Cross. Pounding her fist into her palm, she said, "I got it. You must apologize to both the teacher and your friend for your behavior."

"And?"

"And….what?"

"What else do I have to do?"

The headmaster gave Cross an amused glance, "You mean…You want more punishment? Well that's a first."

Cross stood there stunned, weren't punishments supposed to be more…punishing? Looking at the headmaster with a look that said, are-you-actually-serious? He tried to say something, but when he opened his mouth no words had come out, in the end, he just stood there dumbstruck by his "punishment". He wasn't the only one with a dumbstruck look on his face, as the faces of all the pupils held the same look. Except Popes look which clearly said, OH-YOU-HAVE-GOT-TO-BE-KIDDING. Cross gulped, wondering why he was going to say what he was about to say. With a deep breath he hesitantly said, "But…I attacked…a…teacher, and destroyed the mess hall."

The headmaster smiled smugly, "Well, a teacher should be able to stop any havoc a student can create, not to mention…I never liked the way the mess hall looked."

A look of awe came upon Cross's face as he walked back to his seat the same look was on some of the other pupils who all thought, _"Wow. SHE'S the headmaster?!"_

"Beautiful, kind, witty too…"Aramin sighed, gazing upon the headmaster, with the same dreamy gaze he had before. Jesh moved his head side to side, "Aramin! HOW many times must I tell you; she's the HEADMASTER." Chris let out a hearty laugh as he watched Aramin and Jesh argue. A loud whistling stopped them as they all turned to face the headmaster.

Clasping her hands the headmaster said, "Now we can begin! I am Headmaster Bramilyn, Bram for short. I welcome you, pupils, to Cairsept! If you're wondering why you are all here, well, lets just call it, an orientation day. Instead of starting classes right away, you will all officially begin school tomorrow." Bramilyn paused, as an eruption of cheer came from the pupils. "Now, now settle down. We are here, to get to know your fellow classmates. And what better to know them by, playing a few games?" Again, a cheer erupted from all the students. Smiling, Bramilyn continued, "Now then, before we continue, I would just like to say, that at the end of the day you will all be fitted for your uniforms." A loud audible groan came from each and every one of the pupils. "Oh hush! It's not that bad! How could you expect not to have to wear uniforms at a school like this?" The pupils hushed a bit, but there was still a bit of muttering from some. "Now then..." Bramilyn started taking out a pair of flags, one having an ornately decorated A as the symbol, and the other having an ornately decorated B as it's symbol. "This…is a game I like to call…Capture the flag…" she paused a moment as a ball of dark energy began forming in her hand, grinning she finished by saying, "Cairsept style!"

**Sinz: Yes, yes, It does seem quite rushed. I tried to think up more games, but then I got lazy and all. Sorry if it was a boring chapter, I'm still taking oc's if anyone's wondering. Now then, in the next chapter, they start their classes!**


End file.
